


Afrodite's Children

by nenaagc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Wing Kink, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenaagc/pseuds/nenaagc
Summary: "After a long week of hunting, the Winchesters return to the bunker tired both physically and mentally. Lucifer is back, but seems to be hiding, as they still have no sign of him."
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel/Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. At the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, if there is any wrong grammar please let me know. Thanks!

After a long week of hunting, the Winchesters return to the bunker tired both physically and mentally. Lucifer is back, but seems to be hiding, as they still have no sign of him. Zero. And that was worrying. After a shower and a good night of sleep, the older man took out his cell phone to see if the angel had already located the devil.

-Cas? What's up? Did you manage to find Lucifer?  
-Yes.  
-Yes? What he is doing?  
-He's in a bar, he seems to be drinking whiskey, no ... it seems to be... gin.  
-Whisky? Gin? Are you sure it's Lucifer?  
-Yes, Dean, I have. He seems to be drunk.  
-He must know you're there Cas! Get out of there. Now!  
-Dean, the strange thing is that he didn't notice me. He is weak, something has happened to his grace, he is not at full strength.  
-Hmm ... Strange indeed.  
-Now three men entered ... they look familiar to me ...

The three men entered the bar, going straight towards the archangel, two of them passed looking at Castiel, winking at the angel's Lord, making him look down, a tingling sensation all over his body. But it didn't affect him so much, turning to look at Lucifer, he saw the third man, a man with golden hair, putting a ring on the middle finger of the archangel, a golden ring with a pink stone. The men spoke to the bartender, who handed them three glasses of a green drink, saw the three say something, but it was so low that he couldn't hear, tried to read the lips of the man, with almost platinum blond hair, who is at the tip when he noticed one of the words, he got up quickly but fell slowly, holding as he could on the table, but without success.

-Cas?  
-Dean .... Lucifer ... ring .... af ...  
-Cas? Cas!  
-Hello Castiel.

That was Lucifer's voice on the angel's phone, and then the call went dead.

-Cas! .... Sam!  
-What was Dean? - Sam came running from the bunker kitchen to the main room.  
-Cas, he said he was in a bar, and that Lucifer was there drunk, then I only got him talking about Lucifer, some ring and Lucifer talking to him!  
-And then?  
-Then the call went down! Cas is not answering me anymore!  
-View the GPS on his phone. I will open the notebook.  
The taller opened the computer, Dean saw where the angel's GPS was indicating, a bar in Wichita, when Sam located the bar, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
-What Dean?  
-Cas! He's moving.

The GPS started to move, it seemed to be crazy, from the bar, it ended up in another bar and then in another bar, remaining there.

-I'm going, it's going to be a three-hour trip, you stay here and talk to Gabriel, he must know that ring that Cas, was talking about.  
-Dean, I think I better go along.  
-I don't think so, Cas's GPS is changing all the time, if we hit the road we will lose Cas's location, and he is with Lucifer, so I don't think so.  
-But Dean, you can't go alone.  
-I know, I'm going to call someone. Let me know whenever he changes the location.

The older Winchester took things, going to the car. It would be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Abandoned City

Dean drove as fast as he could, he is very worried, Castiel with Lucifer, that would not work, he thought that the angel had died, but according to the GPS, he is in motion.

-Tell me, what am I doing here, squirrel?  
-Why? You owe me, Crowley, for helping you with those other demons that were after you.- The king of hell rolled his eyes.

They were getting close to town, about an hour away, Crowley looked around, taking a deep breath. The hunter noticed, but before saying anything, his cell phone rang.

-What?  
-Dean, Cas's GPS has changed again. He's in what appears to be a pharmacy.  
-A pharmacy? Doing what there?  
-I have no idea, but get this, Gabriel is on my side, and from what he told me, Lucifer is with Cas.  
-The Lucifer? With Cas? Is this archangel sure?  
-Dean-O, don't be like that. I'm sure, Lucifer's grace may be weak, but I can still tell where he is and he's with Cassie. So see this soon.  
-What about the ring? Do you know anything?  
-Cassie didn't say how he looks? Because being just a ring, I have no idea. It can be any ring.  
-I'm going to see Crowley, Sam sends me the pharmacy address.  
-Ok Dean.

The hunter saw the address on the phone, hung up, and looked at the king of hell. The demon's face looks a little apprehensive.  
-What was Crowley?  
-Can't you smell it?  
-What a smell?  
-You have to buy a gas mask.  
-What? Gas mask? Why?

Gas mask? Smell? But what smell?

-Crowley ...  
-Really, before entering the city, stop in the next and buy a gas mask. I think I know what we're getting into.  
"Great," he said sarcastically.

They arrived in the next town heading towards a construction store, buying the blessed gas mask that Crowley said. He still didn't understand anything that was going on.

-This one should work fine.

Crowley took the mask and handed it to the hunter.

-Already pay and put it right away.  
-Crowley, I-  
-Shh, hurry up.

The hunter paid and left the store, putting on his mask. He looked in the mirror.

-I look ridiculous with this, do I need to use this even in Baby?  
-Yes, stop complaining, and let's go.

He drove again, with that mask on his face is horrible to drive, but they finally arrived. The city is completely deserted, they didn't see anyone, the stores seem open, but without any people, which certainly has something weird, being Friday.

-Crowley, explain to me what the hell is going on?  
-It doesn't seem to have anyone.  
-Seriously? Do you think I didn't see that? And why this mask?  
-The air is polluted.  
-What? Polluted? With what?  
-Where was the last place you heard about him?  
-It was in that bar here.- He showed the address on his cell phone.  
-Come on.  
-Crowley, what do you think it is?  
-Come on, okay?!  
-Okay!

The hunter went to the bar where he and Castiel were talking on their cell phones until the call hung up. The bar was elegant, spacious, could fit a hundred people, but there was no one there. What the hell happened? The bar is intact, the glasses are whole, none broke, no blood, no sulfur, no EMF, nothing. People just disappeared. While the hunter was looking for any sign of life in that bar, looking for something that could explain what happened, the king went towards the counter.

-Squirrel, come and see this.  
-What?  
The demon pointed to the three glasses, there was still some drink in the glasses, the hunter held the glass, a green liquid, he tried to remove the mask but was stopped by Crowley who held his mask as if his life depended on it.  
-Crowley? What the fuck?  
-You are not supposed to take this mask off for nothing, understand?  
-What? But why?  
-I said, the-  
-Yeah, yeah, the smell, you said. But I don't feel anything.  
-Because you are human, you will not feel it at all.  
-And why don't you wear a mask?  
-It doesn't affect demons.- Crowley took the glass from the blonde's hand, raised it to his nose, and started coughing.  
-Yeah ... Doesn't affect demons. What drink is this?  
-Ab ... absinthe.- Coughed.- It isn't meant to affect demons.

Crowley's eyes widened, he looks really tense. His cell phone rang, it was Sam.

-Dee-AAHH-an...  
-Sam? What happened?  
-O ... the ... OH ... the cell phone ... Cas ... moved from ... NEW! I-and-I will send you ... the address ...  
-Sam are you okay?  
-I'm .. ye-AH OH-Great-great Deeeeaan ... hmmm. Need to go.

What the fuck was that? His brother DEFINITELY isn't well, but at least he knows that Castiel has moved again. He really has no idea what the fuck is going on. Crowley at least stopped coughing, but he seems quiet, too quiet.

-Crowley?  
-....  
-Crowley? Crowley!  
-Uh? What? - He looked at the hunter. -What?  
-Sam sent me a photo with the address where Cas is now. Let's go.  
-Cas? Castiel?  
-Yes! Let's go!  
-Yes! Right! Right. We will.  
-You don't look well, Crowley.  
-Me? I'm fine ... very well ... Let's go get the angel.

Was it an impression or had Crowley just smiled? Okay, that doesn't smell right. Smelling? The smell!

-Crowley what do you smell?  
-Smell? What a smell? - He opened the impala door, sitting in the car.  
-You said you were smelling something since we got on the road, you said it got stronger here.  
-I said? Huh ...  
-And what is that smell?  
-It doesn't smell anymore.  
-No?  
-No.  
-So can I get this thing out of my face? I can't see well with that.  
-Yes you can.

The Winchester took off the mask and could breathe easily, he looked in the rearview mirror, and passed a pink light through his eyes, making his pupils dilate. He saw the address on his cell phone and headed towards it. Once there, he looked at his cell phone at least five times, it must be at the wrong address. He was sure he is at the wrong address, Sam doesn't answer his cell phone, just a message saying that Castiel had not moved, he was still at the same place. The problem is, that place is a five-star motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.


	3. 5 Stars Motel

What the fuck? Why the hell is Castiel in a motel? Did he get hurt? Even because he was with Lucifer, but the motel is FIVE stars, he doesn't have the money to stay there. Crowley entered the motel, saying nothing, making the hunter follow slowly. 

-Crowley. Crowley! -He called low. 

In the motel, like the bar and the rest of the city, there was no one. This was never a good thing. 

-I'm feeling Castiel. -Crowley said heading towards the elevator.

That motel was definitely fancy. It doesn't even look like a motel, it has six floors. Why so many floors? And by the way the sixth was more exclusive since there were only three rooms, the last one is at the end of the corridor that seems to be huge. And it seems to be where Castiel is, because Crowley just stops, in front of the last room, looking intently at the door.

-Crowley ... are you sure it is ...

-Ahhh! Castiel!

Wait. Castiel? And ... is that Lucifer's voice? Dean pushed open the door, entering the room a little, but freezing when he saw the scene.  
What did he see? In addition to the huge room with a big bed, Lucifer sat on the bed, leaning against many pillows, totally naked, with Castiel, still dressed, but sucking on the archangel. That made the hunter's jaw drop because, despite the sound of the door being opened, the angel had not stopped licking the devil.

-C-Ca- The hunter can't believe it.  
-It looks like we have company.

Lucifer said throwing the hunter and the demon across the wall. He was supposed to be weak, how did he manage to throw them on the other side? The Winchester slowly opened his eyes, taking a hand to the head in mild pain. He looked at the bed again, this time the archangel is on top of the angel, taking off the brunette's tie and black blazer. The hunter seeing that couldn't take it, the blood went up, he ran pushing that perverted blonde, shooting him in the chest. He knew it wasn't going to kill him, but he would have time to escape.  
He adjusted the blazer that was almost falling on the bed, put the tie back on his friend and his overcoat. He went towards the king of hell, who was standing, dragged him along with his friend, leaving a naked archangel, bleeding and when he woke up, dangerously furious.  
Dean put Castiel in the front seat, who said nothing, Crowley sat in the back, trying to get as far from that motel. Damn it! He doesn't find the cell phone.

After a while on the road, the hunter spotted a shabby motel on the side of the road, he needed to talk to Sammy, Crowley had to say what he knew and Castiel certainly had to talk to him. His mind is still with that image, of the brunette with his mouth on the devil's member. The devil! What the fuck! He leaned the car against the motel parking lot, looks like that there were people here. He called his friend, but he didn't answer, he didn't look at him. It is not possible that he was angry with him interrupted them. It's Lucifer! Lucifer!  
He went towards the reception at the motel; he was wrong, there was no one here either, but the room keys were not there, none. Are all the rooms occupied? He was returning to the car, when he looked into the impala, blinked several times.

He blinked again, rubbing his eyes, he sees that right? No. It must be his imagination. Yes, it's just your imagination playing tricks on you. But he can swear that Crowley is behind Castiel holding his chin with his hand while kissing and licking his neck. He saw Crowley go up with the kisses to the brunette's chin, going to the face ... Dean ran off seeing where Crowley wanted to go, why doesn't Castiel do anything? He's just letting.

-Crowley! - He punched the demon that fell on the seat, slipping on the floor of the car. - What the fuck? Cas? Cas!

Castiel finally looked at him, but soon noticed something behind the hunter.

-Lucifer ... - The angel said, making Dean's eyes widen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.


	4. Luxury Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just so you know, this is a long chapter.

Dean woke up with a lot of headaches, the place looked a little dark, isn't it daytime? He looked around. Damn it! They went back to that five-star motel. Castiel! He looked for the angel, seeing him on the bed, his blue eyes fixed on him, making him shiver. The hunter heard the brunette calling him, however, his voice was low, Dean heard Castiel's voice perfectly, a seductive voice. The blonde didn't see it, but his eyes came back with the pink glow, disappearing, leaving his pupils dilated and his breathing labored.

Dean's body is moving alone towards his friend, husky but seductive voice. His body is asking for the angel. His heart beating fast, screaming for Castiel with each beat, he wants Castiel, he needs to touch him. Little did he know that in the same room, the devil and the king of hell were fighting, but not with powers, literally fighting with punches, kicks, and what they managed to hit each other.

Dean slowly climbed the bed, getting on top of Castiel, resting his hands between the angel's head, while his knees were between the other's waist, the hunter stared at his angel and vice versa, only looking away at the well-designed lips. He slowly lowered his face until he felt Castiel's breath mixed with his own, he looked at the angel again, but when he saw him look at his mouth, he didn't hold on, putting his lips together.

The older Winchester licked the lips of the lord's angel to make them open, which was well-received; he was absolutely sure, he died and went to paradise, every corner he searched the brunette's mouth and his tongues intertwined, the hunter felt a good shiver go through his spine. But everything good is short-lived, not entirely in paradise, because if he were, he didn't need to breathe, but here he does. He pulled away from the best lips he had ever felt in his life, pulling as much air as he could into his lungs, looked again into those mesmerizing blue eyes, holding his breath. Now that he understood correctly what was happening to the brunette, his eyes denounced, but he hadn't noticed, his eyes are in pure lust, pure ecstasy.

-Dean ... I want ... you.

The hunter swallowed, that request, with that face, he couldn't take it anymore. He took off his coat that was thrown away next to his flannel shirt, bent down again to kiss his protector's lips, went down kissing his chin and neck, stopped taking off the blue tie, throwing it in the same place where his blouses are. Dean got down on his knees, just like Castiel, kissed those juicy lips again, resting his hands on the brunette's waist, while he supported his neck, specifically on the back of his neck, making a delicate affection from the back of his neck to his hair.

He kissed the angel's neck again, slowly taking off the beige overcoat, take off his blazer, and take off his own blouse, throwing them with the rest. Castiel looked at the hunter's naked torso, who felt the brunette's lips on his neck, kissing down his torso, each kiss was a chill that he felt, not that it was bad, on the contrary, it was very good, just the pants that it got tighter and tighter. Dean lowered his head, walking towards Castiel and kissing him, slowly lowering the angel to the bed amid so many pillows in shades of red and wine.

The Winchester concentrated by slowly opening the buttons of the angel's impeccably white social blouse, with each piece of skin he saw, deposited a kiss, a bite or a lick, seeing Castiel contracting them all until he no longer had his blouse, Dean returned getting on her knees, taking off her belt and pants, leaving only the black box, he let out a sigh, a relief that the pants were no longer tightening.

Castiel didn't stop looking at the body of his protégé, he finally put his hands on the blond's chest, strolling with his hands along the length stopping in his underwear. In this, Dean did not expect. The angel took the hunter's black box and pulled it down, the blonde sat on the bed because he almost lost his balance. He saw Castiel take off his underwear and throw it on the pile that was forming on the table, a little far from the bed, full of clothes; the brunette got down on his knees and slowly licked down the hunter's cock, who let out a hoarse groan, felt his protector lick his glans and finally put his member in his mouth.

-Fuck! Cas! Hmm ...- Dean was a little perplexed, Castiel knew what he was doing, and by the way, he was doing very well. - Cas ...- He murmured.  
The angel looked up, but without stopping the movement back and forth, leaving the hunter red.  
-Let me guess ... did you learn from the pizza guy? - He gave a slight smile.  
The brunette took the blonde's cock out of his mouth, making a 'pop' sound that made the hunter shiver. Castiel looked at Winchester, with a neutral expression.  
-Actually, it was with the babysitter.  
Dean gasped, Castiel spoke in such a simple way. How can he be adorable talking about porn? Only Castiel. He smiled, willingly invading his mouth again, sucked and nibbled on his lips, giving long pecks. He looked at the brunette's body, he still has his pants on! It can't, not with him there.

The Winchester took the angel's arms and lowered him, leaving Castiel between the pillows and many small cushions. Dean kissing his neck while taking off his belt, opened his pants, sliding them slowly, feeling every piece of skin that was revealed, he stopped to see the angel of the Lord wearing only white boxers. He smiled maliciously, seeing the volume in the white box with precum, removing his underwear. Finally, he is completely naked, the youngest looked down at Castiel's body. He has a wonderful body, a defined body but soft to the touch.

-Cas ... You are very beautiful.  
Dean bit the earlobe, hearing the angel moan, who put his hand over his mouth.  
-It seems that I found a sensitive point ... huh Cas?  
-De-deee...  
The Winchester bit his lobe again, hearing another moan of pleasure, being stopped by the angel's hand. The blonde took the hand away.  
-Do not cover Cas. I want to hear you.  
As much as he was enjoying that long and lingering torture, he can't take it anymore. He wanted to go slow, but he needs to relieve himself or he would go crazy. He kissed Castiel on the lips and went down in a straight line, seeing the angel's hard member, but went straight down. "Sorry, Cas, but the situation down here is tense." Looking down, seeing what he needed, that entrance, he gave a slight laugh. "Apparently, with you too."

Dean lowered his body to make it easier, and even though he was between Castiel's thighs, his body remained far from falling, which impressed him, realizing how huge the bed was, it would easily fit about five people. But the important thing is that person, that being beneath him, opening his legs more and more, breathing hard. Dean held Castiel's cheeks apart, putting his legs on his shoulders, he began to lick the angel's hole, listening a roar coming from the angel, who arched his back and held the bed sheets tightly.

The hunter penetrated him with his tongue, loving to see the lord's great angel, twitching, groaning, and trying to speak, but the only thing he understood was his name. He got up and went to the bedside table beside the bed, taking everything it had, putting it on top of the furniture. He thought about using the lubricant, but he wanted to know something.

-Cas ...  
-Yes?  
-Can you suck them? - He showed two fingers, Castiel took his hand and brought them to his mouth, maintaining eye contact.

Dean almost had a heart attack. The angel surprised him more and more, sexier and sexier, more attractive. "If possible". Thought. “Castiel for your father, don't make that face! I am going back to hell ... But at least I'm happy ”. He removed his fingers from his angel's lips and with the medium touched his entrance, hearing another roar. When he was slowly introducing his finger into Castiel, he began to lick his member, so as not to think about the pain, he gave light kisses on the angel's phallus, introducing the second finger. He waited for him to get used to the feeling, although he was overflowing with desire, he wouldn't hurt his angel, he knows Cas was still a virgin, and his friend's first time has to be great. It will be great.

Castiel started to wiggle, making Dean start with the back and forth movements, accelerating the movements, alternating them with scissors movements, making him go crazy. But when he found the right spot, Dean saw Castiel lift his torso, almost sitting, crying with pleasure, in which the Winchester looked up, his eyes widening. He had already seen them, but only in shadows, now they are there, physically. Castiel's huge black wings, each must be at least two meters. "They are beautiful"! He couldn't take it anymore, after seeing that pair of wings wide open, it's too much for his body to take.

-Cas ... Ca-can't ... I can't anymore...

Dean picked up the condom on top of the furniture and put it on himself, got between Castiel's legs, introducing him slowly. That feeling ... can't explain. The more he entered the angel, the more intensified the sensation. Finally, inside, the taller stopped, closing his eyes, took a deep breath. "So tight ... so hot ... so ... good ..." He started his movements slowly, hearing some groans of pain mixed with pleasure, after a while it was just pleasure, making him speed up and masturbating the angel member at the same speed.  
Castiel is crazy beneath him, submissive, tightening his hands on his shoulder, his legs around his waist, with those moans and howls, until he hears another scream, this time it was different, a word, it seemed to be ... Enochian? One of the small lights on the bedroom ceiling broke. That only encouraged the hunter, who accelerated the pace insanely. Dean didn't even know how, but he was doing it, and the best part? Castiel accompanied him at the same pace, of course, for him it is easy, not being human. The two already felt spasms, Dean accelerated the pace with his hand, making the angel reach the climax, giving another cry, breaking another lamp, dirtying the abdomen of both, but the Winchester continued the pace, reaching the climax, he also screamed, obviously his scream wouldn't blow up any lamps, but it had certainly been heard in the other rooms of the motel.

-Hey! What do you think you are doing?

When he was getting out of the angel, he heard a voice, turned his face, receiving two punches, one in the face and the other in the chest, watching his vision go cloudy until it was all darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
